Playing with Fire
by The Unlisted
Summary: Anna is born with the power of fire. Fearing that she was becoming too powerful, the trolls suppress her power and separate the sisters. A year after Elsa's coronation, they meet again. However, Anna has a new life as a blacksmith, and will she even remember her sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Welcome to the story! Thanks for clicking and what not! I don't own Frozen…but I did go to Disney world a little while ago…and I MET THEM! EFF YEAH! I BOUGHT A T-SHIRT! Elsa invited me to Arendelle…it was great XD**

* * *

"_Why does Anna always have to make so much noise?" Elsa mumbled to herself as her sister yet again shifted in her sleep. She was just thankful Anna hasn't climbed into bed with her yet. Sleep was difficult to come by this week for both of the girls. _

_Elsa snuggled deeper into her bed, but realized how uncomfortable she was and threw off her top cover. It was getting hot in this room. Way too hot. 'Now I can see why Anna is moving around so much..' Elsa sat up quickly, clearly uncomfortable with the heat, and through the darkness she saw her sister thrashing wildly. Her eyebrows scrunched together in concern and confusion as she jumped out of her bed and made her way towards Anna. _

_Before Elsa could make it over to her sister's bed, the covers burst into flames. _

"_Anna!" Elsa screamed as she raised her own hands to calm the flames. Ice shot from her palms towards the wild fire, but as quickly as the ice had formed, it melted. "Anna!" She shouted again. "Please wake up!" She had no idea if her sister could be harmed by her flames, they never tested their powers enough to know. _

"_Elsa!" Her sister thrashed even more violently as she screamed her sister's name. "It's so hot!" Elsa tried even harder to quell the flames. "Mama! Papa!" She screamed as the door burst open to reveal her parents. _

"_What's happening?" The king shouted in fright, knowing that his children were in danger. He ran towards Anna, about to risk everything to try to pull his daughter out of the flames, when he heard Elsa screech, "No!" She stood in front of her father, knowing that he did not know the full extent of her powers, as the flames licked at her left arm. _

_Elsa hissed with pain, but focused her powers. She could feel the cold racing up her arms and she smiled softly as she concentrated on the chill. _

"_Elsa, don't!" She heard her mother scream. "Let your father handle it!"_

_Elsa gritted her teeth and reached through the flames. They felt cool, as if nothing could hurt her. She broke out of her amazement when she saw her sister straining against her nightgown._

"_Elsa…" Anna drew her name out as she groaned. _

"_Don't worry, Anna." She touched her cool hand to her sister's scorching forehead. "I got you." _

**Present Day**

_*clink, clink, clink*_

"Aw man, this is turning out awesome!"

_*clink, clink cli-clunk*_

"GOD FREAKIN DAMN EVERY CURSE WORD!" A young blacksmith shoved her thumb roughly into her mouth as her eyes began to water.

A boisterous laughter was heard from outside the room. "Take off a finger, Anna?" A large man walked through the door to see his daughter shooting glares in his direction.

"I'll haf you know," Anna's voice was slightly muffled by the thumb. "I haf eferything ender control."

The man laughed again and sat in the corner. The family blacksmithing business was modest, but was considered one of the best. People from all around would come to their forge and request different weapons or just beautifully crafted ornaments. The talented man in question was Erik Anders. The one who is also passing down his talent to his daughter.

He lightly inspected her work. "You're makin' some pretty intricate stuff here." He gave her a look, but she refused any eye contact. "Who's it for? Better question, who could afford this type of handy work?"

Anna fiddled with her pigtail braids and pretended to be extremely interested in the ceiling. She was wearing her usual blacksmithing attire, which included an overall type denim and a long sleeved plaid shirt that she usually rolled up her arms.

Bring on the heat. "Well, I met a new friend in town the other week…" At times like this, his black hair really matched his eyes.

He urged her to continue. "So, a friend…?" She nodded. "Must be a seriously rich friend." He leaned back and grimaced slightly at the wooden chairs creaking. He loved teasing his daughter, but she was doing some extremely intricate work and he didn't want her wasting any expensive metals.

Anna shrugged and took off her heat resistant gloves. "I guess…" she muttered, leaning against the counter. "He was walking with two guards and everything." She gestured with her hands, explaining how huge the guards were. "I'm guessing he's from the upper middle to upper ring. He was really pale and everything."

The country of Arendelle was sectioned off into four main sections. There was the upper ring, which contained the castle, all of the different royals and people related to the castle. There was the upper middle ring, which contained the doctors, lawyers and people who owned a lot of land. Thirdly, there was the regular middle ring, which held the farmers, and most of the artisans. Lastly, there was the lower ring, usually called the slums, which housed all of the land workers, peasants and people who did anything for a pretty penny.

Luckily, the two artisans weren't in the lowest of low sections. They had a decent place in the middle ring and were quite proud of it.

"Huh, upper rich kid?" Erik stood up and inspected his daughter's work at a closer range, and almost collapsed. "Is…is that…gold?" He almost barfed from the realizations of what this small thing would cost.

"Oh yeah!" Anna gave him a thumbs up and started heating the forge again.

"He did…give you a down payment…right?" His face was growing red, and it wasn't from the heat in the room.

Realization lit up on Anna's face as she stuttered to explain. "Oh my god! Of course, of course!" She waved her hands around wildly. "The kid was like 'Hey, I heard you guys were pretty good at what you do. You even make weapons for the royal family! Yadda yadda yadda.' And I was like, 'Yeah! My dad does all the nice expensive looking stuff!' and then he was like, 'Well, you're his daughter, right? I want to see what you can do!'" Erik was clutching his head in pain from the long stream of words. "And so he just plopped a bag of money into my hands and asked me to buy the needed materials and then if he liked the sword then he would pay me the big money!"

Erik let out a sigh of relief. "That was all I needed to know." He picked up the gold trinket that Anna was working on. "Is this the hilt to the child's sword?" She nodded in excitement.

The piece that Anna was working on was more than impressive. The hilt that would soon belong to a thin small sword was made of the purest gold. There were six intricate lines of gold that were connected to the cross-guard and would soon wrap lightly around the rain guard. The grip was yet to be made, but Erik could only guess that it would be beautifully crafted and comfortable for even the most non-worked hands.

"Anna," He held the hilt in amazement. "I couldn't have done better myself." Anna beamed at the complement. This was probably one of the greatest moments in her sixteen years. "How small are you making the blade?"

She thought for a moment, then measured it out with her fingers. "It's going to be small. One of the guards told me that the kid wasn't allowed to play with 'extreme' weapons." Erik snickered softly. "So, I'm making it almost needle like, but I'm making it from the toughest iron so it won't easily be broken." Anna smiled wide, showing off a row of extremely rare white teeth.

"Well, you need help or anything?" He lightly offered his assistance, though he knew his daughter would completely reject him.

Anna paused before answering. "Hmm, well if I seriously screw up," She patted him heartily on the back. "then you can totally take over." He laughed loudly, his smile reaching his eyes.

"Why dontcha come inside for a bit and grab something to eat?" He opened the door that lead into the kitchen area.

Anna thought for a second and realized that her stomach was more important than a rich kid at the moment. "I am so in for that!" She killed the fire and followed her father inside.

"You really need a bath though, you're gonna ruin the kitchen your momma worked so hard on!" This time the smile didn't completely reach his eyes.

Anna looked down on herself. Black and other assortment of colors was all she could see. She was covered in soot, dirt and everything else you would find in the wilderness. Eh, she could clean it off later.

"Momma wouldn't like you using her as an excuse to clean myself!" Anna said with a smirk as she sat heavily in the chair that was situated around a small round table.

Anna's mother died five years ago from an illness that swept through the lower ring. Of course it had to reach the Anders house in the middle ring. There wasn't a single day that the small family of two didn't mention the cheerful woman that made any dull day brighter.

"I miss momma." She sighed and rested her head on her hands.

"I miss her too, firecracker." Anna smiled at the little nickname her parents always called her.

The Anders house was relatively small, but it fit the family of two perfectly. The forge area had a dirt floor, so that they could avoid any unneeded fires. The kitchen was simple. They had running water, the walls were painted a cheery yellow and there were a lot of windows that gave the illusion of open space. Her mother really loved that yellow paint.

"You better had made something good." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I stopped working for this!"

He laughed and revealed an assortment of sandwiches. "I know your weaknesses." Her eyes widened in delight.

"Worth the break!" She grabbed the sandwich and practically killed it with her chewing speed. "How'd you get the money for new ingredients?" Sure, her father made weapons for royalty, but it wasn't every day that they came knocking on their door.

"One of those royal guard people completely dulled his blade." He shrugged and took a bite of his food. "He gave me a good amount for just sharpening the thing. Besides, I save money!"

"He must have been hacking at something…" Anna muttered, shoving the last of her sandwich remains in her mouth.

Erik nodded in agreement. "I think this country is still pretty stabby with that Southern Isle place." He shrugged. "I don't pay attention to politics unless I'm involved." Anna gave him a look. "And I never get involved." He chuckled softly.

"Well, when you think about it," Anna started. "if there's more war, then there are more people that need weapons, which means more business."

War was a touchy subject in Arendelle, since it was becoming more apparent that a full blown battle was resting on the horizon. The ruler of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, was refusing to take on a suitor. The people of the Southern Isles were not too thrilled with that knowledge. Anna was sure there had to be more dirty secrets brewing within the castle walls, but she didn't have to worry about that. All she needed to worry about was getting the weapons into the hands of the fighters.

"I don't know what the Queen is going to do…" His voice trailed off, sounding more uninterested as the seconds went by. "I heard the council is debating doing the draft if a war does happen." Anna gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that!" She pounded her fist to her chest. "Since I'm a lady and you're old!" Erik let out a bark of laughter and leaned back in his chair, satisfied that this chair could properly hold his weight.

"Hey, kid." He pointed his index finger at his daughter. "I'm not that old. I mean," He flexed his arm. "look at these muscles. Just look."

Anna gave him a slow clap. "I'm sure all the ladies swoon." She stood up and made her way towards the forge. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I've got a rich kid to make happy."

Erik gave a large gesture with his arms. "By all means, daughter of mine, please finish your oh so amazing project." She gave a mock bow and exited the kitchen.

Erik started to chew mercilessly on his fingernail. War didn't exactly make him nervous, just the thought of Anna having to go through it did. After the former king and queen died, the whole country went into a depression, as if the whole place died with them. He could only imagine how lonely the princess was at the time. She had no one else but her younger brother. However, in retrospect, both families were lonely. Erik lost his wife and the princess and prince lost their parents.

Just an extremely cruel circle of life.

He made his was over towards the forge and watched his daughter work in the doorway. It amazed him how she got that gleam in her eyes whenever she started a new difficult project. Erik watched as Anna pulled the iron out of the fire and was about to dip it in water. His eyes widened. She forgot her gloves again.

"Wait, Anna! Don't do that!" He yelled in fright, but it was already too late.

Anna was engulfed in a steam that covered both of her arms and the front of her body. He rushed over to help, knowing that any skilled blacksmith made mistakes, but those mistakes could often be fatal. As the steam dissipated, he prepared himself for the worse. However, he was unprepared to see a smiling Anna.

"Don't worry, dad." He looked down at her, seeing no damage. "The heat never bothered me anyways."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! I'm not sure where I'm going to take this story, but I really wanted to write one where Anna had fire powers. I have another story called I can be that Someone if you're interested in taking a look. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Good ol' second chapter was probably the longest thing I have ever written for fanfiction so far. It was like 10 pages. **

**I got some reviews I want to thank people for!**

**My first review: awesomealpha11- They might be making a sequel to Frozen. I vote Anna having fire powers!**

**Jani11- Your review definitely fired me up! I'm so glad I was able to capture Anna's personality! Your review totally made my day.**

**Lauryn- I will definitely continue *thumbs up***

**And thank you so much to my two guest reviewers!**

**I still do not own Frozen. I still wish I did!**

* * *

"_We must work quickly, before she wakes up." The old troll gestured for the king and queen to place their daughter on the rock bed._

_The royal family had rushed towards the only place they thought could save their daughter-The Rock Garden. The King had read countless books that portrayed this place to house magical beings. He hoped that they would also be able to heal magical wounds. _

"_What will we have to do?" The Queen asked, holding her eldest daughter close. _

_The old troll's hands hovered over the youngest sister. They began to shake with fright. _

"_There is only one thing we can do, but there will be some consequences." He sighed and his eyes showed only sadness. _

"_What do you mean?" The King, his tone harsh. "Explain, please!" _

_The troll stared at the eldest sister. "The Princess cannot be here to witness what will happen next." _

_She began to panic. This was her sister. __**Her sister. **__Elsa couldn't just leave her sister in a place filled with strange creatures. She was supposed to protect Anna._

"_No, no, no!" Elsa started to back away from her parents who were already trying to lead her out of the area. "Anna needs me!" She emphasized those three words loud enough to put tears into her parent's eyes. _

"_Princess Elsa," The old troll moved in between her parent's and approached her. "what your sister needs is a very old magical remedy. This is something that cannot be seen by a child's eye. There are outcomes that not even I can predict." _

_Elsa clenched her fists together and held them close to her heart. Her little sister was her complete opposite, but was also the only person to whom Elsa could relate to. They were so alike, yet so different. And right now Anna, her little sister, was suffering. Elsa could see her now, whimpering and thrashing about on the rock bed._

_She had no choice. _

"_Where would you like me to go?" She whispered solemnly, her eyes darting between the three people in front of her. _

_The old troll gestured to one of his comrades. "My friend, Oriken, will lead you to the forests edge." The young troll nodded. "Now, only when the ritual is completed will your parents return to you." Elsa nodded with tears in her eyes. _

_Nevertheless, she followed the young troll, sniffling as she followed. Elsa knew something was wrong. Her sister's powers were incredibly strong, stronger than her own, even though she had four more years to her age in comparison. How would an old troll be able to control something that not even her sister could?_

_Elsa could felt a chill run down her spine. The burn on her left arm was completely forgotten. _

"_Princess, please calm down, the forest will not survive if you worry so much." Elsa whipped her head up in surprise. She had been pacing back and forth without even realizing it, and leaving an icy trail behind her._

"_Oh!" She responded, closing her yes in concentration. "I apologize for my negligence." _

_The young troll smiled sadly, watching quietly as the Princess thawed the ice she created. It pained him to see the girl in so much pain, and having the knowledge of what was about to happen next, pained him even more. _

"_Have there been rituals like this before?" Elsa asked as she crossed her arms to hug her body. _

_Oriken sat against a tree trunk and thought carefully before responding. "Yes." _

_She stopped pacing and stared at the young troll. "How many?"_

_He internally winced. "Only one."_

_Her eyes narrowed at the short answer. "And what was the outcome?" Her voice almost turned into a growl. _

_The young troll sighed and broke eye contact with the eldest sister. It was not his place to share this information. He shouldn't be sharing anything at all, but seeing the girl in such a state of anxiety just urged him to comfort her._

_She would not break his resolve. _

"_I apologize, Princess, but it is not my place to say." The ground started to ice over again and Oriken's eyes widened. He never wanted to see the full extent of this girl's power. _

"_What are you hiding from me?" She took a step closer to Oriken, her threatening appearance working to her advantage. _

_He raised his hands up in his defense. "N-Nothing that should worry oneself over."_

_She took a step closer. "Everything concerning my sister worries me." _

_Another step. "Princess, please understand my position."_

_Another step. "I am, so you should understand my position as the eldest sister."_

_Another step. Oriken started to retreat. "You will find out in due time."_

_Another step. "Information is very valuable to me." _

_A dim light shot into the sky, catching the young troll's and the eldest sister's attention. The ritual was complete. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as the Princess started to run towards the light. _

"_Wait, Princess!" He started to run after her. "You will get lost!" _

_She slowed her pace to match the young troll's. Elsa stopped at the clearing and stood frozen at the scene. The King and Queen were holding each other, the woman outwardly sobbing._

_The young troll lifted his hand towards the girl. "Prin-" However, he was interrupted by a scream that erupted from the eldest sister's mouth. "Anna!" _

_The parents lifted their faces quickly to make eye contact with their eldest daughter. The mother's face crumpled at the sight of a distressed Elsa. The King ran over and caught his daughter before she could fully make it to Anna's side._

_What Elsa saw killed her. Her little ball of energy, her little sister, her only friend, was lying perfectly still. She was so pale. Someone was going to pay for this. _

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!?" She screamed as she clawed her way to Anna's side, only to have her father hold her tighter. _

"_Elsa, sweetheart," Her father held her face in his hands. What Elsa saw in his eyes made her stop moving. "your sister…" he paused, taking a shaky breath. "she won't be able to come home with us." _

"_Don't sugarcoat your words!" Elsa hissed, now staring at her mother. "What did they do to her!?" _

"_Anna's power was consuming her, sweetie." The mother kneeled down to her daughter's height. "The trolls did everything they could, but it was too much for her body to take." _

_Elsa could feel the tears freely streaming down her face. "Then why am I not dead? Why couldn't it have been me instead of her?" Her mother pressed her forehead against Elsa's, rubbing her daughter's cheek with her thumb. _

"_Sweetheart, your powers are very different than your sister's." She gripped her daughter's face tighter. "And never think so lowly of your life." _

_All Elsa could do was crumple to the ground and wait for this nightmare to be over. _

**Present Day**

_*clack, clack, clack, clack*_

"You're okay. Everything will be alright."

_*clack, clack, clack, cla-*_

"Your Highness, the Prince has returned." The young queen spun around on her heels to face the maid who was in the doorway. Relief was evident on her face. The maid curtseyed and rushed away, not wanting to get caught up with whatever the Queen would do next.

Elsa pulled her gloves higher up her arms and took her steps with purposeful strides. She knew the layout of the royal castle perfectly. Sadly, this giant building was now _her _castle, since the former King and Queen decided to leave her with the burden of it all. She arrived at the Great Hall, seeing royal guards surrounding a very pale young boy. He matched his sister in only complexion, but differed in personality and strength.

"Olaf!" Her voice reverberated of the walls. The young boy flinched. "What have you been up to?" Her heels made an authoritative clack as she walked down the stairs and stood in front of her younger brother, Prince Olaf of Arendelle.

"He-Hey Elsa!" He shyly walked up to his elder sister and hugged her rather stiff body. She did not hug him back. She merely pat him on the back. "I was just, you know, talking with some people."

Her eyes narrowed. Right now she wished she wasn't wearing such a tight braid on her head. She had enough to deal with, and a headache was something she could live without. "Please do not make this difficult for me."

Olaf was a very happy young man, even when he was faced with so much hardship, a smile was always shinning on his face. Except when he was faced with his sister, then and only then, did his shyness reveal itself. He loved his sister, more than anything, but she was also one to fear.

"No, really!" He shook his hands in front of his face. "I have been talking to this really nice person!"

Elsa's hands went to her hips as she impatiently stared him down. "So you have been risking your safety for this person? A person whom was not even given a name?"

His eyes widened. "Oh! She's a daughter of a blacksmith! The one that makes a lot of the weaponry?" Elsa nodded in understanding. "Her name is Anna and she said she would make something for me!" He yelled in excitement, not even realizing how much that one statement hurt his elder sister.

She remembered those days perfectly. The day she returned home as an only child. No one knew for sure what happened to the countries youngest princess, only that she had to go away for a long time. The disappearance of the youngest sister was worrisome, but after many encouragements from the former King and Queen, no one questioned it. Only Elsa knew that her sister was dead. Olaf was told from a young age that his second eldest sister went to live with very distant cousins, and that she was chosen to help rule. Liars, they were all liars. And now even Elsa was liar.

She hated herself for pushing Anna's memory under the rug, but it was the only way for her to keep on living.

"I see." Her voice lowered an octave. "So you've been dodging in and out of the eyes of the royal guards to talk to this Anna?" The name tasted like copper in her mouth.

"Well," He wrung his hands together nervously. "when you say it like that it sounds bad."

Elsa sighed and lowered herself to the ten year-olds height. "Olaf, I'm not saying you should stay in isolation your whole life," Olaf looked up to meet her eyes. "but can you have your little excursions while being supervised?" She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You may be a child, but you are a child who could have a whole country on your shoulders."

"I'm sorry, sis." He hugged her around the waist, so he did not witness the Queen's smile falter for just a moment.

"I just want you safe." She walked with him farther into the castle. "And what's this about her making you something?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Can that be a conversation for another time?"

Elsa was never going to lose another sibling again.

**Middle Ring**

"I still don't see how you didn't get burned…" Erik muttered, his adrenaline rush fading away.

Anna smiled wide and wiggled her fingers. "Magic!" She slapped both of her arms. "And also my sexy rough exterior!"

Erik made a face and moved to go back in the house. "Well okay, rough exterior daughter. No more working on this today. I think one heart attack a day is enough for me."

"It's _sexy_ rough exterior, but _fine_, I'll stop working for today…but if that rich kid comes and this isn't finished, then it's on your head!" She put down her supplies and killed the fire, her father still studying her from the door.

Anna couldn't exactly explain how it happened, but whenever she touched anything hot, or even fire itself, it was never _hot. _This loss of feeling didn't start immediately. No, it was a gradual thing. She first noticed it five years ago, around the time her mother died. It wasn't like she was losing feeling in her hands. She could still feel that she was touching something hot, but to her, it felt cool.

This could be a super power.

Or she could just be going crazy.

"Go play in town or something, just don't venture to deep into the lower ring." Erik barked out a laugh. "You know the deal!"

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled to herself. "Don't get hurt, don't get killed, and don't talk to weird men."

Erik yelled from inside the house. "But mostly the man thing!" Anna made a face, mostly to herself.

Anna looked down at her appearance. Same overalls, same boots, and still pretty dirtied by her work. Perfect, people don't expect her to dress up, so why not fall into their expectations? She ran onto the dirt road and took a deep breath at the somewhat clean air. Arendelle's lower sections weren't exactly the cleanest, but that didn't exactly matter to the young blacksmith. She hiked up her boots and started to jog towards her favorite place to just hang out- Oaken's.

"Hello Anna!" Anna smiled warmly as she faced the person who greeted her.

"Hey Mrs. Aspen! How're the flowers today?"

The florist chuckled. "They would be doing better if the weather stopped changing so often!" The florist's eyes grew dark. "Did your father hear any more news about the possible draft?" Anna squinted and looked up at the sky. The sun was bright today.

She shook her head slowly. "I'm real sorry, but I haven't." A lot of curious people would always ask her if she heard any 'royal' news, since her father did mingle every once in a while with the higher ups. "How old is your son turning again? Sixteen, right?"

Mrs. Aspen drew in a shuddering breath. "Yes, he'll be turning sixteen soon." Perfect age for the draft, Anna's age.

Anna patted her on the shoulder. "Just because there's a possibility of war, doesn't mean there will be." She felt the sun beating down on her neck. Anna loved the sun. "Don't worry about the possibility of something, worry if it actually happens." Anna sucked at giving advice, and she knew she did, she was only hoping that her words could calm down the worried mother for just a bit.

The florist smiled softly. "Thank you, Anna." She kissed Anna briefly on the forehead. "Come visit me more often. I used to see your smile every day."

Anna's mother was good friends with Mrs. Aspen. They've been together since childhood, so of course Anna spent most of her childhood with her as well. Sadly, when her mother died, anything that reminded Anna of her mom…was just excessive baggage that didn't need to be dealt with. Anna vowed to change her attitude towards her mother's memory.

"Also, Thomas has never stopped asking about you." There was a twinkle in the florist's eyes when she mentioned her son.

Anna scoffed a bit. "Well, you tell Tommy that I'll catch up with him soon, or tell him to stop by my place whenever he's got some free time." She waved and started to head towards Oaken's. "I'll see ya real soon!"

"Be good, Anna!" Even her neighbors were telling her to be good. It's not like Anna intentionally looked for trouble.

After running around three blocks, she was at the intersection of where the middle ring ended and where the lower ring began. This is exactly where Oaken's was, and believe it or not, he made good business here. It's a good thing Anna was a regular here. She opened the large wooden doors and smiled at the dinging sound that sounded through the place. The left hand side had shelves of merchandise, while the left hand side had a handful of tables.

"Yoohoo!" Anna heard from the back of the store. "Oh! Anna!" The large burly man caught her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in two days! What have you been doing?" She laughed at how crestfallen the large man looked because he hasn't seen her in a few days.

"New rich kid project!" He whistled in amazement. "How's the family in the two days that I haven't seen them?" She smirked.

Oaken sat down on the stool behind the counter. "Husband is good, children are still good." His voice lowered. "Though Robert is running off with those no good kids." Robert was Oaken's youngest son at the age of nine. He and his husband were able to adopt four children- two boy and two girls.

"Oooh," Anna sat down in the stool next to his. "want me to beat the sense in him?"

He chuckled and rested his chin on his hands. "I feel like it wouldn't be a punishment if it came from you…" Anna's jaw dropped. She knew the kid used to enjoy following her around, but still…ew.

Oaken's family was rather big, not as big as some of the families that live around here, but it was still big in Anna's perspective. There was his husband, Jon, and they adopted four kids: There was the oldest boy, Martin, the oldest girl, Meg, the youngest boy Robert and lastly, the youngest girl, Linn. They were a handful, but well worth it.

"Where's everyone at?" Anna asked, realizing that it was way too quiet for the usually rambunctious store.

Oaken sighed and poured Anna a cup of milk. "Well, Jon took the two youngest to the bath house next door." He picked up this weird powder and poured it in the glass. "Martin's helping out Kristoff. Meg should be back" - *_ding*- "_any second."

"Hey daddy-o!" The boisterous voice of a young woman sounded through the store.

Meg was one of Anna's best girlfriends, since it was so rare to find someone with the same interests as Anna. They were both tomboys, enjoying running outside more than cooking a sewing. Meg had long brown hair, which was usually thrown up in a messy ponytail, but today it was down and extremely windblown. She was tall, lean, had a pretty face to match a well-toned body, and was only one year her senior.

"Whoa, look at what crawled outta the dirt!" Meg commented, taking in Anna's appearance.

Anna stuck out her tongue in response. "You're in my presence for two seconds and you're already so bitter." She took a sip of her milk, and almost spit it out in complete shock. "Oh my god!" She held up the glass as if it were some kind of deity. "This…this…tastes like…chocolate!" This was amazing. No, it was a miracle.

"Yah, it's my new invention." He held up the creamy brown glass. "Chocolate milk!"

Anna swooned at the sight. "If you weren't already married and if you didn't play for the other team, I would totally marry you!" She caressed the glass and took a giant gulp.

"Great, I come in second next to a glass of milk…" Meg sat down heavily in the chair in the corner.

"No, Meg." Anna stared at her with wide eyes, milk mustache and all, and held up the glass. "You came in second to _chocolate _milk."

Oaken let out a bark of laughter and clapped his hands enthusiastically. Meg scowled and rested her feet on another chair across from her. Anna and Meg worked together a lot in the artisan world. Anything that involved clay and paintbrush, Meg could do. So, Anna's father sold some of Meg's artworks in their weaponry shop, and vice versa with Anna's artwork.

"Where have you been these past few days?" Meg questioned, munching on a cinnamon bun her father just threw her way.

"Oh yeah!" Anna stood up and sat across from Meg at the wooden round table. "I'm gonna need your help with that." Meg's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "I'm making this mini sword thingy for this rich kid, and I wanted you to come up with a pretty design to put on the side of the blade."

"Yeah, yeah! I can do that." She swallowed her food. "But you gotta make it look good. Who's the rich kid anyways?"

Anna opened her mouth and then paused. That was a good question. "Huh, it looks like I forgot to ask the kid's name."

If you have never seen a comical face-palm in real life, well…you would be surprised at how funny it looks when Meg does it. There was steam practically escaping from her head.

"You didn't ask for his name?!" Anna shook her head. "Your father is gonna kill you!" Meg clasped her hands together. "I will now pray for your soul to enter the afterlife in peace."

She wanted to dump her chocolate milk on her friend's head…but that would be a waste of delicious chocolate. "Oh, relax." She waved her hand in front of her face. "He will never know this little detail." Anna stared daggers at Oaken. "Isn't that right, daddy-o?" He gulped nervously, nodded and headed to the back of the store where all the food is normally made.

"Well, as long as the kid paid ya." Meg sighed in relief when Anna rubbed her fingers together- the symbol of big cash. "When do you wanna start?"

Anna grabbed a piece of parchment and ink and slammed it on the table with a look of victory on her face. "Now, right now!"

"Ugh," Meg leaned back in defeat. "can we do something exciting first? Like jump off a cliff or battle a waterfall?"

Anna touched her chin in mock concentration. "I know!" She pounded her fist in her hand. "We'll go into the forest, you following me? Then we'll set up a salt trail, but not just any salt trail, it'll be a salt trail for deer." Meg really regretted getting her started. "The deer will be attracted to the salt, they'll love the salt, thus-" She clapped her hands together. "a trust bond is formed between us and the deer."

Meg's head plopped on the table, now utterly defeated. "And what will we do with this trust bond, Anna?"

She chuckled evilly. "Oh, am I glad you asked." More regrets for Meg. "We will train them to attack." Meg couldn't handle anymore. "Like make our own deer army."

"Or-" Anna pushed the piece of parchment towards Meg. "we can get to work!"

"We can make the deer army later." Meg said, picking up the brush. "We'll make Kristoff do the dirty work." Anna smiled wide. "Now, what kind of design were you thinking?"

Anna thought for a moment, wishing she asked the kid for any of his information. "I don't know which rich family the kid hails from, so I wanna go for the basic royal design, but more flowy."

Meg looked up from her work, eyebrows raised. "Flowy?"

"Yeah, flowy." Anna curved her hands, tracing the design in the air. "Like those curvey lines and little flower designs."

"So you want me to put flower designs…on a boy's sword?" This poor rich could would definitely get bullied.

"Totally!" She shot Meg two thumbs up. "He seemed a bit prissy, so I'm sure he'll love it!"

"Alright, one prissy- flowery-flowy design coming your way!"

"Hey girls!" Oaken walked their way, wearing gloves and carrying a pan. "I made cookies!"

"Sweet!" Anna jumped up and ran full speed.

"Be careful, they're hot-" Anna grabbed the treat and shoved it in her mouth. "Okay, never you mind. Meg, they're hot, wait to eat them."

"Why can't chocolate rule the kingdom?"

**Two Days Later**

The sound of hammering could be heard from two blocks away, but no one dared to stop the determined young blacksmith. After almost 36 hours of pure work and a lot of desperation, Anna was finally finishing the intricate designs on this child's sword.

"Hey kid, I'm going out for a few days." Erik entered the workshop, smirking out how focused his daughter was.

"Yeah." She gave the short answer in a distracted tone.

"I have a job in one of the upper rings." He stated, still staring at his daughter. "They want to see if I can fix one of their old weapons."

"Ummhmm, yeah." Anna repeated, still focusing on perfecting the design.

"I'll be gone three days max."

"Cool."

"I'm totally better looking than you."

"Ummhmm, yup." Anna's head shot up and met her father's eye. "I mean, no?"

Erik laughed loudly as he patted his daughter's head. "Make sure this piece looks amazing. I'll be back in a few days!" He put on his backpack, which was filled with a few essentials and work items, as he walked out the door.

Anna stared wide eyed at the door. "What did he say again?"

Eh, if it was too important her father would have definitely interrupted her work. She picked up the blade and ran her hand along it.

This was going to be a winner.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for finishing the second chapter! I know it's a bit of a slow burn right now, but I gotta introduce all the people! **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! They mean so much to me! **


End file.
